No me digas adiós
by Lianerys
Summary: Harry/Ginny Oneshot. Historia situada tras la muerte de Dumbledore. Decisiones difíciles de tomar, momentos para el recuerdo.


**No me digas adiós**

Todo parecía cambiar a su alrededor. El tiempo, como si de un hechizo mágico se tratara se detuvo en aquel mismo lugar. El cielo envolvía su cabeza de una tonalidad extrañamente carmesí, y parecía de un modo peculiar, como si se negara a abandonar el paso del atardecer para sumirse en la oscuridad absoluta de la noche. Como si conociera por un extraño casual del destino lo que aconteció unas horas antes en aquella torre, y rindiese homenaje a la sangre derramada del más grande mago que hubo y habrá en la historia de Hogwarts. Si , la naturaleza tan ligada al mundo mágico lloraba la muerte de Dumbledore. Tan rápido como el viento soplaba aquel dia, se traslado la noticia a cada lugar recóndito del viejo colegio de magia y hechizería, y lejanos susurros de la gente aparecían de la nada en los oídos de aquel joven.

El chico permanecía sentado, cabizbajo, bajo la sombra de aquel gran árbol cuyas ramas se reflejaban en las aguas tranquilas y turbias del lago negro. Como en una especie de trance se sumió dentro de si mismo, para alejarse del dolor, de las miradas de tristeza de la gente a su alrededor y de los duros recuerdos. Con fuerza apretaba sus manos a cada lado de su sien, pidiendo con toda su alma que aquello no fuera real, que tan solo fuera una pesadilla de la que despertar y que al abrir los ojos nada hubiera pasado. De ese modo apretó con fuerzas los párpados de sus ojos mientras sus labios susurraban el deseo que mas anhelaba su corazón. Pero nada de eso serviría y el lo sabía..el mismo Dumbledore se lo dijo una vez....

---------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Hay cosas como la vida y la muerte que escapan de nuestras manos y que no podemos controlar y por mucho que nos duela tenemos que vivir con ello Harry.._

_-Yo se vivir con ello, no tengo miedo a lo que pueda hacerme Voldemort, a lo que tengo miedo de verdad es a que destruya todo lo que me importa, que haga daño a la más gente que quiero_

_Una sombra se dibujo en el rostro de Harry y Dumbledore sabia perfectamente en quien pensaba..._

_-No debes culparte por la muerte de Sirius, Harry, cada uno somos libres de tomar decisiones y el no habría hecho nada que tu no hubieras hecho por el. En eso radica tu poder Harry, tu a diferencia de Voldemort amas y eres amado,tienes miedos, sientes.._

_-Pero no quiero que muera nadie más por mí, es algo entre él y yo..._

_-No olvides que no estas solo en esto y que aun no es hora que te enfrentes a él, aun no...._

---------------fin del FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tantas muertes sin sentido,tanto sufrimiento y lágrimas derramadas por su sola existencia. En ese instante su puño se estrello con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo de tierra, fruto de la rabia e impotencia que le producía no poder manejar aquella situación.

Como si fuera producto de un sueño una mano se posó delicadamente sobre su hombro y al mismo tiempo ese acto le volvió de nuevo a la cruda realidad. Nada había cambiado en ese rato. El seguía sentado bajo aquel árbol y aunque permanecía aun con los ojos cerrados notaba a través de los párpados el brillo cegador que desprendían los reflejos de los últimos rayos de sol en el agua. Se negaba por todos los medios de ver el rostro de quien procedía esa mano. No quería escuchar más palabras de consuelo. No ahora.

Pero algo paso, en su interior notó algo que le hizo cambiar de opinión, una sensación cálida emanaba de esa persona , de pronto, un olor familiar a flores silvestres le hizo dejar de lado por un segundo esos pensamientos. Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vislumbró fue esa hermosa melena de color rojizo intenso que al moverse por la brisa brillaba emitiendo reflejos como nunca antes había visto. Sin mediar palabra ninguno de los dos, Ginny se sentó a su lado. Allí a su lado estaba ella, sus hermosos ojos azules desprendían tristeza y miedo a partes iguales. Se veía como con todas sus fuerzas querían evitar a toda costa derramar cualquier lágrima que pudiera entristecer más a Harry.

El por su parte no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Ella se había convertido ahora en la persona más importante en su vida. Ese ultimo año vivido con ella fue el más maravilloso de su vida. Por muy jóvenes que fueran sabían perfectamente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Pero por esa misma razón Harry sabia perfectamente que sería la primera persona que atacaría Voldemort y eso no lo podía permitir, ella menos que nadie podía arriesgar su vida en la lucha final.

Harry hundió su cabeza en el pecho de ella y Ginny envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Necesitaban estar juntos por lo menos un instante. Sentir y recordar por un momento que no había nadie más importante, que allí en su árbol favorito donde tantas veces se perdían lejos de las miradas de los demás, sólo estaban ella y él. En aquel momento no existían ni mortífagos, ni Voldemort, ese momento les pertenecía solamente a ellos.

Ginny sabia lo que pensaba hacer. No hacían falta las palabras, sabia perfectamente lo que sentía Harry. Sabia que el nunca permitiría que corriera peligro pero ella no podía vivir sin él, simplemente le era imposible apartarse a un lado y esperar. Ella no era así. Su vida no era más importante que la de él, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo solo por mucho que se lo pidiera.

Después de unas horas se les hizo de noche. Sabían muy a su pesar que esa sería su ultima noche en paz. Permanecieron así abrazados hasta que el sonido de Fawkes sobrevolo sus cabezas. Harry y Ginny se miraron intensamente a los ojos. En ese momento se podían leer los pensamientos del otro.

_-No puedo dejar que vengas.._

_-No dejaré que te vayas sin mi.._

Ambos se fundieron en un beso incluso más intenso que el primero que se dieron ante los ojos de todos. Parecía como si quisieran conservar para siempre en sus bocas el sabor de los labios del otro. Aquello no era un beso normal, era un beso agridulce. Un beso de despedida.

Los dos sabían muy bien que el futuro era incierto, que era tan oscura la visión que no podía verse el final de aquel túnel, que quizás nunca volverían a verse, no sabían que ocurriría al día siguiente ni la semana que viene ni dentro de un año, de lo único que estarían seguros por el resto de sus vidas e incluso en los momentos más horribles, era del gran amor que había surgido aquel año, un amor indestructible, un amor infinito, que superaría las barreras del tiempo y tal vez y más importante, las de la vida y la muerte.

**Fin**

**Gracias :)  
**


End file.
